Jessica Stanley
by MasenSwan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si, después de muchos años, Jessica Stanley, antigua compañera de instituto de Edward y Bella, se los encontrase por la calle todavía jóvenes? Lean y review.


_¿Edward y Bella?_

_[Jessica Stanley]:_

El tiempo era frío. Era un día normal en Forks. Frío. El viento helado abofeteaba mi piel y jugueteaba con mi rizo cabello. La chica… mi nieta. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Cla… ¿Claire? Sí, Claire.

_Mi nieta se llama Claire. Mi nieta se llama Claire. _Me dije a mí misma varias veces. Odiaba no recordar las cosas. Yo, Jessica Yorkie, una persona que necesitaba estar informada de todo, ¡poseía una memoria corta y pequeña!

Mi nieta llamada Claire me puso otra chaqueta más. Volvió a preguntarme si quería volver a casa ya, pero me negué de nuevo. Eran las cuatro y media, y a las cinco terminaban las clases por la tarde. Quería cotillear sobre todos los estudiantes y profesores. Al menos conmigo misma, mi nieta había salido a… ¿a quién? A mí no; no era nada cotilla.

Claire me repitió que su abuelo, mi marido, me esperaba. Mi marido era Eric Yorkie, de eso me acordaba. Lo quería mucho. Aunque me había costado bastante sentir esa atracción por él. En realidad creo que llegué a aceptarle a causa de la rabia que sentí cuando Mike decidió terminar conmigo. Me sentí tan vacía. ¿Qué pasaría si ahora me cruzaba con Mike? ¿Le querría? No me acordaba del nombre de mi nieta, pero el rostro de Mike estaba grabado en mi retina. ¿Acaso eso significaba algo?

Fue entonces, mientras recordaba a Mike Newton, cuando los vi.

Iban vestidos iguales, de los mismos colores y del mismo estilo. Cuando estaban demasiado lejos y solo podía diferenciar sus formas, solo podía distinguir que se trataba de un hombre y de una mujer cogidos de la mano. La mujer pareció dar un pequeño salto, pero en realidad solo se había puesto de puntillas para llegar al rostro del hombre. Él se agachó, pero no para acortar la distancia entre ellos, sino para alzarla en brazos y comenzar a caminar mientras ella envolvía la cintura del chico con sus piernas. El hombre dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo con la chica en brazos. No podía diferenciarlo claramente, pero creía que se estaban besando.

Sentí celos por su juventud y su amor correspondido. Así que mantuve la vista fija en ellos. Cuando ya estaban más cerca del banco en el que estaba sentada, sus caras me parecieron realmente familiares. ¿Cómo podría yo olvidar ese rostro? ¿En qué universo paralelo, una persona que viese ese rostro, aunque fuese durante un segundo, no se acordaría para el resto de su existencia? ¿Cómo? Era Edward Cullen. Estaba claro.

Pensar en Edward me llevó a Bella, y ésta devolvió mis pensamientos hacia Mike. Maldición. Mike prefería a Bella antes que a mí. Y Edward. Pero nunca he podido entender cómo.

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Estaba viendo al hermoso Edward Cullen. Seguía siendo perfecto, de una belleza inhumana. ¿Cómo? Nada había cambiado en él. También lo recordaba perfectamente, y estaba _exactamente_ igual.

En cuanto pensé en esto, Edward, que ahora casi estaba enfrente de mí, en la otra acera, alzó la vista, que la tenía posada en la chica que lo acompañaba, y la posó en mí. Algo pareció encajar en su mente rápidamente, y volvió la vista hacia el suelo ahora. La chica le sacudió la mano, y le preguntó algo en voz realmente baja. Edward Cullen mantuvo la vista fija en el suelo.

La chica me miró ahora. Yo estaba completamente perdida, claro. Edward Cullen estaba allí, en la otra acera, tan joven como cuando tenía 17 años. Yo tenía 86, él debería tener más o menos mi edad también. ¿Qué es lo que mis ojos veían, entonces?

Fue entonces cuando reparé en la mujer que lo cogía de la mano. Me resultó familiar, pero no podía identificar su rostro con el pequeño catálogo de caras que mi mente había organizado en ese momento. Sus ojos eran claros, de algún color extraño, que no pude identificar desde tanta distancia. Su pelo, del color del bronce, caía en cascada por sus hombros.

La forma en la que me miró, tímida y agresiva a la vez, denotando amabilidad, fue lo que consiguió que comprendiese de quién se trataba.

Bella Swan.

Bella Cullen.

Abrí la boca involuntariamente para coger aire. Esa chica no podía ser Isabella. No se trataba del caso de Edward Cullen, que estaba exactamente igual. Ella era diferente… más hermosa. Mejor, pero igual. Su mirada era la de Bella Swan. Lo era, estaba segura.

Entonces recordé a los demás Cullen, que siempre se mantenían juntos, y comprendí que Bella era exactamente igual a ellos ahora. Una palidez intensa pero bella, con unas ojeras marcadas debajo de los ojos. Sus facciones eran perfectas, sin ningún fallo.

Bella apartó rápidamente la mirada de mí, aunque a mí se me hizo eterno. Bella Swan. Era ella. Pero, ¿cómo?

Edward murmuró algo, sus labios apenas se movieron. Giró el rostro bruscamente hacia ella. Ahora no podía ver su semblante, pero sí la preocupación que denotaba el rostro de Bella. Ella pasó un brazo por su cintura y apretó la tela de la sudadera de Edward Cullen, que era exactamente igual a la de ella, haciendo un puño. Obligó a su marido a andar más deprisa, y éste no opuso resistencia. También envolvió la cintura de Bella con su brazo y posó su otra mano en el estómago de ella.

-¡Ed… -la voz se quebró cuando intenté pronunciar su nombre –Cullen! ¡Cullen! –chillé, aunque en realidad no pasaba de un susurro.

Claire se acercó y me preguntó, con una nota de exclamación en su voz, qué había dicho. Le dije que se callase y volví a llamarlos.

-¡Bella! –el nombre de Bella era más fácil de decir que el de Edward –Eres tú. ¡Bella! ¡Cullen! ¡Edward! ¡Bella!

Ellos no se giraron, sino que apretaron el paso preocupados. ¿Me habían reconocido? Si no era así, ¿por qué se apresuraban ahora que me habían visto?

-¡No! –Ahora sí que chillé –¡Cullen! Sois vosotros, ¡Cullen! ¡Ah!

Suspiré y aspiré varias veces, cogiendo aire lo máximo que mis viejos pulmones me permitían.

-Claire –la llamé, sin apartar la vista de los dos jóvenes -. Claire, ¿ves a esa pareja?

Pude sentir cómo mi nieta seguía mi mirada, confusa por mi repentina alteración. Asintió.

-¿Los conoces? –pregunté.

La muchacha suspiró.

-No… pero él es tan hermoso… Desgraciadamente, su novia es demasiado bella también. No debería ir tras él.

-No seas estúpida –farfullé, ahora cabreada -. Ese chico no le da oportunidades a nadie, solo a _esa_.

Los recuerdos de su rechazo me produjeron un dolor agudo en el pecho. Aunque no tenía nada que ver con lo que Mike me hizo sentir.

Claire parecía confusa.

¿Cómo podía explicarse esto? Ellos eran Edward y Bella. Edward Cullen y Bella Swan. Edward era nuevo en el pueblo cuando ella llegó. Y se enamoró de ella, tan débil, patosa, inútil como era. Se enamoró y ella también, claro, ¿quién no sintió algo por Edward Cullen alguna vez? Yo había asistido a su boda. Una boda celebrada a causa de un embarazado, ¡por supuesto! Y Bella era normal. Ni siquiera eso. Todos los chicos estaban enamorados de ella, algo que nunca había entendido, pues yo era mucho más agraciada que ella. Pero ahora… la Bella que acababa de ver era espectacularmente hermosa. Era como Edward Cullen, eran exactamente iguales.

La única solución que pujaba por salir de algún recóndito lugar de mi mente era que me había vuelto loca. ¿Cómo podía haber visto a Edward Cullen y Bella Cullen con el aspecto que tenían con diecisiete años?

Algo se movió dentro de mí, alguna parte de mi ser se destrozó. Lo que acababa de presenciar rompía con todo. Absolutamente todo. Pero no me lo había imaginado. Claire los había visto, se había quedado impresionada por la magnificencia de Edward Cullen. De lo que más me fiaba era de la mirada que Bella Cullen me había echado. Eso eliminaba todas las dudas posibles. Ella era Bella Cullen. Muy cambiada, imposiblemente cambiada, pero era. Me había mirado de esa forma tan peculiar, del modo en que Bella miraba a la gente. Con cierto aire de incomprensión y timidez. Pero, de todos modos, su mirada tampoco era igual. Pero no era un cambio como el de su tez pálida o sus ojos. Había cambiado en que parecía realmente feliz, no como la había visto todas las mañanas en los institutos, siempre cansada y harta, salvo cuando Edward Cullen estaba con ella. Ahora mismo denotaba incluso más felicidad que cuando Edward se hallaba cerca de ella. Parecía completamente feliz, satisfecha. Sí, su mirada transmitía eso; lo tenía todo en el mundo. No necesitaba nada más. Lo tenía todo. Todo.

Pensé en la idea de contárselo a mi nieta. Pero mi estúpida mente la veía como una extraña, no me acordaba de ella. ¿Tal vez con Eric? No. Eric no tenía nada que ver con esto.

Se lo habría contado a Mike de saber de su existencia. A Mike le habría interesado.

Edward y Bella. Esa imaginen que mi retina acababa de recoger se mantuvo en mi mente hasta el último momento de mi vida. Edward y Bella.

Edward y Bella.


End file.
